


The Eyes Have It

by SumiTen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, OCappearsinNaruto, OCisFiveagain, References to Depression, Self-Insert, Sharinganeyes, SuckedIntoNaruto, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-12-06 20:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiTen/pseuds/SumiTen
Summary: Can somebody tell me why I'm suddenly standing in front of two large ass statues of Madara and Hashirama? I just honestly wanted a normal vacation camping trip, but no, I have to get catapulted into the Narutoverse. You know what else sucks? I can't even properly start a new life- why?I'm aged backwards several years- I'm now five years old. Again.The cherry on top?My eyes are red. Yes. That kind of red.Son of a-





	1. Prologue

A small girl, dressed in clothing obviously to large for her, with adult sized glasses peered down at her hands with an inquisitive look on her face.

"Yes. That's the only conclusion. I'm five or six." She pushed up her glasses, looking up at the large statues in front of her. "And I appear to be in the Valley of the End." She decided, passing back and forth, chewing on her finger nail, occasionally glancing up at the imposing statues. "Before Boruto, then." She said absentmindedly, her breath speeding up as her legs trembled.

She took a deep breath, calming herself, before walking over to the shore she'd just pulled herself from, finding her backpack were she'd left it. Upon reaching in her bag, she pulled out her phone, which was safe from the water, kept inside a zip-lock bag.

She pulled the phone out and searched for a signal, attempting to call someone. Nothing, not that she thought it would, but she might as well have given it a try. Suddenly her eyes _burned._

"Fuck." The girl removed her glasses, rubbing furiously at her eyes before suddenly the burning melted away, and she could _see._ With wide eyes, the girl examined the area in a new light, it was like everything was enhanced and shown in greater detail, it seemed slower, almost. She looked into her phones camera to see her eyes, and said eyes widened.  

They were red. No, like, red, with a single tomoe whirling in each eye. The Sharingan. She had the _Sharingan_. _Why did she have the Sharingan?!_

She cursed, deactivating her eyes with a deep breath, putting her phone back, and haling her things up on her shoulders, grunting under the weight. It was much heavier than it was before. She cursed her child like strength.

The girl took one last look at the statues before heading off in a random direction.

* * *

**I will be updating every now and then... tell what you think of this idea.**

 

 


	2. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a kid sucks when you have the mind of an adult. Sucks even more when you're alone and are fully aware of how exactly screwed you are.

_Son of the bitch I fucking hate adults I hate having stupid tiny legs and why is everyone staring at me!?_

The small adult like girl walked through the streets of the village she'd recently come across. She was odd looking, wearing an adult shirt, and glasses to big for her, with long auburn hair that was tangled and knotted and hung in her face. She carried a backpack on her, though she was obviously struggling a bit with it's weight. 

_Stupid asshole staring at me like that... creepy pedophiles..._ The girl glowered at the people watching her, some with lewd gazes. She needed to get away from these people, fast.

_I need a name.. a new Japanese name... how about... Minami? Yeah... I'm Minami._

That's when she bumped into someone, knocking her on her backside. She glared up at the person, finding it to be a drunkard.

"Hey... girly.." Minami turned, spotting a... oh dear. This man looked quite drunk. "Wanna.. come.. hang out?" He spoke with a slur. Minami backed away from said man, who then lunged. She dodged, jumping out of the way. "Get away from me!" She yelled.

"Aw come on don be like da..." He slurred out, reaching for her, succeeding in snatching her wrist. "No! GET THE HELL OFF ME!!!" She screamed, her Sharingan whirled to life as she kicked him where the sun don't shine. The man groaned, before she kicked him again, this time in the jaw, before biting his hand forcing him to let go as she jumped away, taking off through the woods.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!!" She heard the curses. "RED EYED BRAT!!" Her heart bounding in her chest.

Being this young out in the open like this.. this wasn't good for her. She wasn't in her proper body, and so she wasn't strong, she was five dammit! A five year old shouldn't have to worry about this kind of thing!

Minami shivered, climbing up a tree, deciding to hide up there, praying nobody would come after her while she was there. She realized her Sharingan was still activated, though she didn't de-activate it until she was sure nobody was around.

"I hate adults." She decided, hugging her knees close and shivering in the cold. "Stupid assholes..." She couldn't sleep. All she could do was wait there until her anxiety and fear of leaving that tree calmed down.

_I swear to kami I hate this, this feeling of helplessness. That does it. I'm going to find someone- anyone- to make me stronger. You only survive in this world, and get the freedom to do as you wish if you become powerful. I have the Sharingan, I can become powerful._

_And I will._

 


	3. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be careful, you never know who is watching.

_I swear, sleeping in trees is not good for my back, I woke up with a terrible pain earlier. I guess sleeping in a tree will do that to you. Man, finding food in this place is irritating._

Minami's stomach growled as she walked past several stands, each sending her small glares. Of course she couldn't blame them, she probably looked like she was glaring at them, she was so angry at those men for attacking her, she was also angry because she was _starving._

She was tired, her body hurt from falling out of the tree, she was hungry, and dammit she just wanted a safe place to sleep and food to eat- **_Why was that so much to ask?!_**

"Stupid.." Minami growled under her breath. She felt the scathing looks of the adults as she past. She was the orphan child who was hungry, and reminding them of unpleasantness, how dare she dampen there mood with her presence?

A bunch of selfish bastards, but then again she can't fault someone for not giving her something for free. But she can fault them for standing by and letting a child starve to death.

"Get back here you thieving brat!" A small, frail looking boy suddenly raced past her carrying a roll of bread and apple, they locked eyes for only just a second, before he darted around a corner, leaping into a bush.

Minami just stood there an old man suddenly showed up, looking around for the boy. "Damn brat, I'll kill the little pest before he scares away  more of my costumers." He growled, before spotting Minami. He grabbed her arm.

"You brat, you're with the boy aren't you?!" He threw her onto the ground, aiming to kick her. "I bet your working with the thief you-" Minami's eyes whirled into red, her tolerance for pigs was just about up. " **You..."** She hissed at the man, standing up. The man froze.

"W-what the- what's with your eyes?!" He gasped backing up. "What are you-some kind of freak?!" Minami glowered at the man, taking a step towards him.

 _"It's people like you that make the world such a dark place, people like you who hurt others for no reason but your selfish greed... people like you..."_ Minami felt her anger bubbling and spiraling out of control.

" ** _They deserve to burn."_** Minami felt rage, pure, blind, rage. She felt the air around her suddenly move, or.. no it wasn't the air. It was.. energy? No, chakra. She wanted it to burn. She wanted the man to feel like he was on fire.

"Wha- ah! What the hell it burns! AHHHHH!!" The man screamed out in pain, he was suddenly scratching at his skin, as if trying to stop something. He tore at his cloths, patting at his arms. "Water I need water! Water!" He ran off blindly down the streets, screaming for water.

Minami blinked, watching him move away before realizing what just happened. _Oh... Genjutsu? I guess the Sharingan made him think he was on fire? Whoops... I should be more careful... eh... it's not like the bastard didn't deserve it. Beating a child, it's unforgivable._

Minami picked up her fallen bag, and continued on her way, before suddenly she felt a tug at her sleeve. She turned to see the boy, he looked skinnier than she was, he was holding a piece of the bread out to her. 

"H-hey! Um.. what you did.. back there um.. it was really cool!" He said nervously. "A-and you look hungry so.. um.. here!" He shoved the bread into her mouth. "I'm Hiro! Hiro Mastuno!" He smiled at her. "What your name?!"

Minami grabbed the bread from her mouth, eagerly swallowing the bite she just took, looking at the boy curious. _Oh my god he's so freaking cute._ She examined the boy, his hair was slightly long, and it was a reddish color, but his eyes were grey. He was freckled as well.

"I'm Minami, nice to meet you, Hiro." _And your mine now. It's official, I'm adopting this cutie._ Minami decided while introducing herself. "Your my little brother now, Hiro." Minami told him, placing a hand on his head. Hiro blinked. "HA?!"

* * *

"Mina-Nee-Chan, why do you have to carry me around like this?" Minami had the little boy on her shoulders. "Because you look like you'd hurt yourself when you were getting away from that ass- I mean the bad man. So as your newly appointed Nee-chan, it's my responsibility to take care of my Otouto." She explained. Hiro huffed. 

"I didn't hurt myself that much, I only stepped on some glass." He pouted. "And why are you the older one?! I'm five to you know! We're the same age!"

Minami giggled at that, because she was in reality a full grow ass woman. "Because girls mature faster than boys, and I'm a girl and your a boy so you're the younger one." Hiro, being a five year old, couldn't argue with that 'solid' logic.

"No fair, it's not like your smarter or something, your just making up stuff to look smarter..." Hiro grumbled. "Well, can you read?" Minami questioned. Hiro looked defeated once again. "No.."

"Then as your Nee-chan, I will teach you." Minami declared. Hiro perked up. "Really?" He asked, almost as if it was too good to be true."Course!" The girl confirmed. 

"Okay.. fine so maybe having you as a Nee-chan won't be so bad.." Hiro relented. Minami giggled. Ah, maybe this world wasn't so gloomy after all.

"I'll protect you Hiro."

* * *

"By the way, why don't you tell them what you told me? If this is what I think it is, then it might prove useful."

"Very well."

**Actions get things done. Your actions define you.**

"There was an incident in Shoto Village." 

**But for every action.**

"Shoto Village? Isn't that in the Land Of Rice Fields?"

"Yes... I believe it is, why are we bothering with such a run down place?"

**There is a reaction.**

"I heard about a girl who's like a savage, ** _attacking people making them see things,_** they said she has blood red eyes ** _._** "

"What's this about then? What harm could a little girl do?"

"She induced a heart attack in some old man, and she's also been seen tearing people's throats out with her own teeth."

**And so when you take action.**

"Now isn't that interesting.. she isn't one of _them_ , is she? After all, why would Konoha let one of there precious Uchiha run wild?" 

"The brat's probably from some whore. How annoying... though to have one of the Uchiha as a puppet.."

"You won't be turning her into a puppet if she does have the Sharingan."

" **I'm pretty sure she does** after all we saw it ourselves."

**You must also, accept the consequences of those actions. **

"If she does possess some hidden quality then perhaps.. she might be of some use, after all, it's not every day you here about someone with the Sharingan."

"I'm out. I don't want to deal with some bounty-less brat, plus I'm all the way in the Land of Wave."

"I would be more than happy to fetch the girl, and I'm already close."

**Because those actions, just might be your downfall.**

"Go to the village and find out about this rumor."

 

 


	4. Trouble comes calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minami stared at the man in front of her with one single phrase repeating in her head as if on a loop.  
> Oh fuck-!

"Nee-Chan, wait!" Hiro ran after Minami, who was running away from him. "Your supposed to catch me silly! Come on!" The two of them stopped at a nearby tree, having played little games of hide and seek, and now tag all throughout the day.

Today was 'play day' as Minami had called it. They would take one day out of each week to just relax and play, with Minami telling Hiro it was to keep up there mental health.

It's been three months since Minami had taken in little Hiro, and since then they've both worked together to gather food, evade bad men, and created a little house in the forest for them both to live in- a tree house.

Minami said the ground wasn't safe at night, so in the trees they went, with Hiro and Minami both learning to climb up trees with ease, since tree were often the easiest escape from harm. They also, thanks to Minami's knowledge and Sharingan, used chakra to help out in there climbing.

There tree house was far up from the ground that nobody could reach it, not even with there brooms. Minami and Hiro never went directly up there tree to there home- they always went up a tree that was far enough away that you wouldn't spot the tree house, and then climbed through the trees to reach it.

They built up a collection of herbs, pots, pans, blankets, cups, chopsticks, and other little trinkets stolen from strangers. Hiro was quite fond of a cooking knife he scored from the kitchens of a cafe. Minami let him keep it, since she had her Sharingan as a defense. Genjutsu proved to be quite the useful tool when it came to stealing.

Minami and Hiro both climbed back into the trees, opting on a hide and seek game.

"I'll count, Okay? One, Two, Three.." Hiro grinned and scampered off through the trees. She kept counting loudly, before finishing at twenty. "Alright, here I come!" She leapt through the trees.

"Where could you be?" Minami hummed, looking around on a branch. Bird flew though the trees and she paused a second, feeling the warm breeze on her face, and the small rays of sun peaking out from the tree tops. She climbed up and rose her head just above the tree line, seeing the green as far as she could, covering everything like a blanket. Glancing up at the bright blue sky, something caught her eye.

There was a rainbow, circling the sun. It was odd, and wasn't quite sure where she remembered seeing it... but it gave her a bad feeling.

She popped back down from the tree tops, sitting on a branch and looking around for Hiro. "You've gotten better at hiding, Hiro! That's good." Minami praised the boy, jumping to another branch.

"I might just have to give up.." Minami said, beginning to frown. The bad feeling in her gut was getting stronger, and she looking more frantically for Hiro, no longer feeling at ease.

"Hey Hiro, why don't you come out? I think we should stop playing Hide and Seek for now.." Minami called out to Hiro. She listened, waiting carefully for a response. "Hiro. I'm serious! I'm going to get really mad if you don't come out right now!" She called, this time getting worried. "Hiro!" She leapt through the tree, frantically calling out his name. 

"Nee-Chan!" Suddenly Hiro popped out of nowhere. Minami grabbed him, hugging him tightly. "Hiro! I was so worried about you- why didn't you answer me when I called you! We went over this before, didn't we?" She asked him, cupping his face.

"I'm sorry Nee-chan! I just got a little lost and I didn't hear you!" Hiro apologized. Minami frowned, but accepted the answer. "Well don't go that far away from me again, you know it's dangerous to be separated. Come on, let's go home it's getting dark anyway." She hoped over the trees, watching him as he followed her.

Something was still off, she could still feeling as though something was wrong, she just couldn't quite place it. Upon reaching the tree house, they both slipped inside. Minami began to prepared herbs, fixing up hers and Hiro's meals for the night. She pulled out an onion, before holding her hand out to Hiro.

"Hey Hiro, hand me the knife will ya?" Hiro froze, looking at her hand, before he looked around the small hut, as if looking for the knife, which should be with him. Minami looked at him, the odd feeling in her stomach growing as thought raced through her mind.

"Hiro... the knife... it should be with you." She said. Hiro blinked before rubbing the back of his head. "Ah, sorry Nee-chan, I guess I lost it." Minami's gut twisted at those words.

Hiro loved that knife. It was his trophy, his 'war prize' as he'd called it. He wouldn't have just 'lost it' carelessly, and if he has he would be in tears right now.

Minami forced a smile as she stared at the boy in front of her. The boy who.. she was almost sure.. _was not Hiro._

"Oh, I see. Well that unfortunate." She turned, moving to pick up one of the pots, walking past 'Hiro' before suddenly swinging at him with all her might.

'Hiro' dodged, and Minami didn't give the imposter any time before she leapt out of the window, her Sharingan whirled to life as she tried placing a Genjutsu of insects flying around him.

Minami leapt several yards away from the tree house, watching it carefully. The imposter climbed out of the door, following her, seeming to have easily released her Genjutsu.

 _That's obvious he's a Shinobi. Is he after me?_ Minami's mind whirled with possibilities as to who this person is. Whoever he is though, he had a fuck ton of chakra. Angrily, she glared at the man. "Show your true face now. What have you done with Hiro?" She stood her ground.

"My, my, so the rumors are true." The imposter spoke with Hiro's voice. "To think, that the Hidden Leaf would miss out someone with such potential." Minami's eyes widened as Hiro lipped contorted into a grin, and he licked his lips with an unnaturally long tongue. "Kukuku, I'm quite impressed someone your age was able to see through this so quickly, but then again, with those eyes..."

 _Oh god... no. Not him- oh god not him._ Minami's eyes were wide as she took a step back, Hiro's voice suddenly turned into a far more sinister and familiar voice, and with a puff of smoke, he was replaced by a man who's golden eyes stared back at her. Minami would recognize those eyes and markings and _tongue_ anywhere.

Before her stood Orochimaru, wearing the fucking Akatsuki cloak. That meant Sasori was likely nearby and Hiro- _oh my god Hiro._ Her maternal instincts taking priority, Minami balled her fists, glaring at Orochimaru.

"What.. **what the fuck have you done with my brother**?!" She all but growled at the man. Orochimaru chuckled. "Oh, the little boy is your brother? It that by blood relation or have you just taken to calling him that?" Minami was pissed, so furious, but she kept herself from lashing out, after all this was Orochimaru. It's not like she could do anything, and Hiro was probably with...

"Is he dead? Did you kill him?!" She hissed. Orochimaru hummed. "He's alive, though I wouldn't count on that being the case for very long." Minami glared, biting her tongue from insulting him she just breathed. "What do you want? I mean, I assume you are most likely after my eyes, right?"

Orochimaru just grinned at her, and she was getting sick of it, she just wanted to know where Hiro was. 

Minami's lips thinned, he wasn't gonna tell her anything at this rate, so she might as well guess. "And If you didn't kill Hiro immediately does that mean you intend to use him a bargaining chip for my cooperation, for now or later. I'm guessing you have an accomplice around here somewhere who has Hiro, given on what you said before I'm gonna guess that was partly a threat, or partly because said accomplice might be hot tempered and/or impatient, you disguised yourself as Hiro and you seemed surprised when I figured it out, so I'm gonna guess you were to play Hiro for a little while longer, or have a go at scaring me once I let my guard down so you could freak me out a first impression, you seem the type to like doing that." Minami finished, taking in a breath. Orochimaru blinked, clearly not expecting that outburst, or Minami's analyzes of his plan.

This only caused his grin to widened. "My.. what a clever little thing." Minami crossed her arms. He wasn't going to kill her, she had the Sharingan, and she knew Orochimaru was probably in his 'Sharingan obsession phase' to. Perhaps she could.. negotiate? She had no real choice but to comply, really though. Fuck she was so screwed.

"In any case... take me to Hiro." The girl demanded looking at Orochimaru, de-activating her Sharingan. Orochimaru looked amused. "Oho? Really now, your just going to give up? What happened to running away?"

"Your a Shinobi, and I'm a five year old girl. I don't think outrunning you would be in the cards for me, and you'd probably find me if I hid anyways and fighting is completely out of the question, plus you have Hiro so even I could get away I'm not going anywhere without him. Now where is he?" Minami demanded, jumping over to Orochimaru.

Orochimaru looked completely amused by the situation, and held out his hand. "Very well child, I will take you to your precious 'Hiro'." Minami took his hand, and instantly was pulled away with Orochimaru, ending up on the ground. When they reached the ground, Minami suddenly remembered she never asked for his name, and she didn't want to blurt it out randomly by accident.

"By the way who are you? I'm Minami." She asked. Orochimaru's amused look never seem to leave his face. "I am Orochimaru." That's when Minami heard a small voice, complaining.

"Let me go!" It was Hiro. She moved forward, Sharingan spinning to life she found Hiro. "Hiro!" Sasori had him, he was tied up and he had cuts on his body.

Minami raced over the to boy, scanning over his wounds, before she looked back at the puppet, eyeing his tail for any blood. Hiro, much to her relief, could move. So it wasn't the poison he used is Shipudden. But Hiro could still be poisoned.

"Hiro, do you feel weird in any way? Like, dizzy or sick?" She asked, looking in his eyes and inspecting the cuts. "I'm fine Nee-chan." Minami quickly stood up, keeping Hiro close to her.

"Let Hiro go." She asked.

"Why would we do that? The brat's better off dead. Your coming with us." Sasori said. Minami glared, keeping Hiro close to her still. "Sasori-kun, no need to be so harsh..after all.." Orochimaru spoke. "The girl was so worried about her precious brother." Minami took a deep breath, going for negotiating again. Her only option. 

"Let him go and I'll go willingly.. I won't try to escape or be a pain and I'll do what you say- just as long as Hiro is left here unharmed." She gritted her teeth as the two were silent for a minute, before Orochimaru spoke.

"Quite the little negotiator aren't we, Minami-chan? So willing to give yourself up for your brother. I suppose it's not an unreasonable demand, after all we want nothing with Hiro, isn't that right Sasori-kun?" Orochimaru asked.

"I don't care. If the girl won't be a pain if the brat his left here, then let's go instead of staying here and wasting time." Minami watched the two carefully. Hiro sniffed, hugging Minami. "Don't leave me Nee-chan.."

"Hiro, trust me. I promise, this is to keep you safe... remember what I taught you, K? You can live on your own now." Minami had told him, told him specifically to go and find Konoha, and tell them about her if she was ever taken by anyone. But he was to wait a day or two encase he was being watched.

"B-but.." He tried to argue but Minami just hugged him. "Bye little brother." She gave him one last squeeze before pushing him away, untying him. "Go!" The boy looked at her with tears, his look almost like a kicked puppy... before turning away and fleeing into the trees. Minami turned towards the two Akatsuki members, who watch the two without another word.

"So... now what?"

 

 


	5. Akatsuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minami adjusts to life as a captive... hold onto?. .. and ponders her future.

Minami wasn't very happy with her situation.

She'd been taken to the Akatsuki base, then stuck in some kind of containment room. On the way there she behaved, she as she said she would, and was asked questioned about the Sharingan she possessed. Questions ranging from how good the recall is to how she got it. That was a hard question. She told them what was as close to the truth as possible, dead parents, no other living relatives.

(Well, her parents and relatives are perfectly alive but they aren't in this world so they're like dead but not.)

Upon arriving she got a scary look over from Kakuzu before she tossed into said room without another word. It disturbed her that the longest conversation she's had with an adult in this world was with Orochimaru.

She was then visited by a certain masked Uchiha, who got probably wanted to get a look at her Sharingan. (She never _not_ has it activated when around these people.) He annoyed her to no end, probably testing her intelligence, potential, etc... Whatever he was looking for he apparently got it after twenty minutes of irritation.

She spent the next six hours in and out of sleep, before she was woken up by somebody delivering her food. Rice and water. She wasn't complaining. She hadn't had a proper meal in... forever.

Of course this probably wasn't a 'proper meal' but it was warm and filling dammit.

She mostly did yoga and stretches, maybe played with her Sharingan- yes _played_ with it- before taking random ass naps. On one occasion she'd get the bright idea to finally try and wall up the walls, since she seemed to have all the time in the world now.

One very bruise bum and back later she was sitting upside down like spider-man on the ceiling. She spent the next several hours pacing on the ceiling until that got boring, so she tried the walls.

Then she attempted jumping onto the ceiling. It didn't work the first twelve attempts, but after a lot of trying later she could jump up onto the ceiling, like spider-man, minus the webs.

She did this to the walls as well. It entertained her for about three days, when she decided it was now boring, and needed to figure out something else to do.

She opted on hand stands, then back flips, then just exercising like Rock Lee until she past out. Then she woke up again and tried that again. She ran around in circles...

No not on the room. No.. she ran around the room, like floor to walls to ceiling to walls to floor again. She worked on moving as fast she could, leaping from one side to another to a corner to the ceiling.

Really it was fun when she pretended like it was a race. She'd mentally time herself, in order to beat her own record. That mix was fun for... she wasn't sure how long, but it was probably something like a month.

She felt like she was in solitary, and she kinda was, with the occasional pop ins from her food delivery guy, and from a random Akatsuki member. Like they were checking she was real, or alive or something.

Eventually, it got to point where she decided it was time to up her level, and escape. At this point she didn't want to spend another minute in the damn room.

So she used a fork she'd stolen, and picked the lock. Broadest moment of her life, before crawling up onto the ceiling and running down the hallways on the ceiling, sneaking through the base, until she found a large ass room and hid. There were holograms in it, so she assumed there was an Akatsuki meeting going on.

She stayed quiet, waiting to see what would happen next, when someone suddenly grabbed her by the scruff.

"OH! Hey! Look what I found!" Minami squirmed, before turning around and kicking the man and hitting his arm at a sensitive point, forcing him to drop her, and she leapt up onto the ceiling, remaining perched upside down like spider-man, Sharingan activated.

"My, my, it would seem like the girl escaped." Orochimaru chuckled. Much to Minami's horror he wasn't a hologram. "Should we just kill the brat?" asked Sasori.

"No." Pain responded. Minami swore he glanced at Tobi. Was Tobi the reason she was still alive? No.. it had to be because she had the potential to be a backup for the Rinnigan. Or something. You know what she wasn't sure why the Akatsuki kept her around. Was she like a pet or something? Bastards.

"You know, I have yet to be told what this organization wants with me." Minami spoke up. "So I would very much appreciate it if you would tell me."

"You are here because you hold the potential to become useful. However, if you become to troublesome you will be disposed of." Pain explained.

"Oh, great. So I'm basically like a on hold pawn is it? Great. Well you guys could at least give me a book to read or something. I was going crazy in that room with nothing to do." She complained. Pain looked at her, and Minami could swear she could feel him starring into her soul. "Very well. See that the girl does not make herself a nuisance."

Minami jumped down crossing her arms. "Hey!" She called towards Pain, who glanced her direction. "My name is Minami." She said, actually letting a smile slip onto her face.

Pain regarded with a blank expression, before speaking. "I am Pain."

"Nice to meet you." Another blank stare and Minami kept her friendly grin before Pain just nodded and disappeared as the hologram thingy turned off. _Wow... that was awkward. I made that awkward didn't I? I totally did._

Minami turned to Orochimaru and Sasori. "He seems shy." They both seem to hold incredulous expressions before Orochimaru chuckled. The girl crossed her arms again. "I was serious about how incredibly boring it was in that cell, is there anything I can read around here?"

"Can you even read?" Sasori muttered under his breath. Minami glared at him. "Yes, I can."

"You're... what, five?" Sasori shot back. "Just a brat."

"I'm... actually I don't know, but if I had to guess.. yeah probably five."

"Who taught you?" Orochimaru questioned. "Myself." Minami responded without a beat. It was true, she did teach herself how to read this language. "And what about the wall walking?"

"Oh, I taught myself that when I was in the cell." She replied. Her sharingan was still activated, she didn't dare have it not active around this guy. "Fascinating." Orochimaru mused. Minami didn't respond to that. She didn't really know how.

I mean, he thinks she some kind of Uchiha prodigy. If he thinks that's interesting, the truth is... way weirder. She's a full grown woman from another dimension who was turned into a child and given the Sharingan, and oh yeah, did she forget to mention she knows the future? Because she knows the future. 

Yeah she's got a feeling she should keep her mouth shut.

 


End file.
